Gumball vs Scourge the Hedgehog
Gumball vs Scourge the Hedgehog is an episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball and Scourge the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog. Description Cartoon Network vs Sega!, Who of these antrophomorfic animals from cartoons and videogames, with a blue rival (Alan and Sonic) and opposite personalities can will win in the round 2 of the tournament to was in the battle royale? Intro TWO FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS NO RESEARCH 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Pre-Fight Gumball was walking into Angel Island and he was curious in the place where he was. Gumball: Hmm... What is it this place? Gumball still being confused until he said the Chaos Emerald and Gumball said. Gumball: This are diamonds, I can have a lot of money with it! Gumball was going to grab the emeralds but Scourge was looking Gumball and he said. Scourge: HEY YOU! Gumball was scared and looks Scourge who was growling. Scourge: Give me this Chaos Emeralds! Gumball: I found it first! Scourge: You're asking a fight boy, let's do it! Scourge put in his combat position as Gumball scared transform his hands into fists. FIGHT!!! Fight 60 Scourge runs at Gumball uppercutting him and was throwing a lot of punches at Gumball until he ends kicking Gumball into the ground. Gumball gets up trying to hit Scourge who dodges all the blows and was hitting Gumball several times. Scourge: You're too slow! 50 Scourge ends making a Homming Attack hitting Gumball in the face and kicking him in aside. Gumball pull out his Paintball Gun and shoots at Scourge who dodges the shoots and kicked Gumball into the ground. Gumball gets up and use the Daisy Bomb and throws it at Scourge who jumped over the Daisy Bomb and kicked Gumball in aside as he Spin Dashed Gumball into the ground. 40 Gumball then decide gets up and run at Scourge scratching his face and he Karate Kicked Scourge into a wall. Now Scourge angrily, looks at Gumball who looks him with a fear exprettion in his face and punched Gumball into the stomach and Scourge kicked Gumball sending him flying into a wall as Gumball falls into the ground. Gumball slowly gets up and he decide use his Magic Notebook and confused Scourge. Scourge: Huh? Gumball create alot of monsters to attack Scourge who Spindashed the monsters killing all them. 30 Gumball then decide use his Universal Remote and was using it and was messing around Scourge as he end making that Scourge lands into the ground. Scourge gets up humillated and was angry. Scourge: NOBODY MESSES WITH THE KING MYSELF! Scourge angrily speedblitzes Gumball and was hitting him several times trying to kill Gumball giving a beating at him until he ends slamming Gumball into the ground. Gumball slowly gets up and he takes out his Hand Bomb and throws it at Scourge and explodes making Scourge was flying and ends landing bruised into the ground. 20 Scourge was bruised and hurted into the ground, humillated but he gets up to show the king who is him! Scourge pull out an Anarchy Beryl and was floating into the air. Gumball: What is it?! Scourge become into Super Scourge. Scourge: It's time to really show who is the King boy! Scourge flies at Gumball speedblitzing him and hits Gumball in the face, sending him flying into a wall. Scourge was throwing a lot of punches at the blue cat until he ends kicking Gumball into the ground. 10 Gumball gets up and then he transforms into Super Saiyan. Scourge: Huh? Gumball flies at Scourge hitting him, making he flies into a wall saying. Scourge: Oof! Scourge now was angrily and flies at Gumball who also flies at Scourge and both throws a flurry of punches at eachother, until Gumball hits Gumball in the face and kicks him in the ground. Scourge slams Gumball's face against the ground and was punching Gumball several times into the face until he throws Gumball sending him flying into a wall. Then both start to throw a flurry of punches at eachother until Scourge returns to normal and he lands bruised into the ground. Gumball makes a Kamehameha and desintegrates Scourge out of the existence. K.O! Gumball: I won! Gumball grab the Chaos Emeralds and walks freely. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.... GUMBALL! Next time A mouse and a mighty warrior prepare to fight. Mickey Mouse vs KratosCategory:Battles of Epic clash of brawlers tournament Category:By Skyblazero